


A Match for Me

by Nygmasdalek



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward Nygma - Freeform, Edward Nygma x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Gotham, Light Dom/sub, Riddler - Freeform, Smut, dc, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmasdalek/pseuds/Nygmasdalek
Summary: The reader finds herself watching a match at The Narrows where she discovers the barbaric ways of the city. She meets Edward Nygma at the match. Can she resist his charm?





	A Match for Me

Vibrant lights of crimson, yellow and orange catch my blue gaze as I sigh at the repetitive sounds of violence. I'm not usually the one for seeing fighting matches; I just came for the bar. 

As I sip my cocktail hesitantly, a towering, bulky figure with pale skin rises from the ring. His heavy steps knocked my stance, sunken-in eyes glaring around, almost in humiliation. A roar escaped his mouth as the audience continued to cheer his name, "Grundy!". How could someone look so frightening? So out of the ordinary? From his pulsating green veins to the platinum strands of hair swinging over his swollen forehead. Who is he?

"So you've seen our latest champion then?" A confident yet unsettled voice touched my eardrums from beside me. I turned my head to view a scruffy, slender man with crossed arms. His honey brown eyes which were behind glasses met mine, complimented with a wide smile. 

I squinted in confusion, distracted by his illuminating emerald suit. I shrugged my shoulders in panic as the man watched the cocktail in my hand. "Guessing you're just here for the bar then?" He chuckled, tilting his head as I smirked into my straw.  
"You got that right."  
"Edward Nygma." The man greeted, bowing his head slightly, inviting more locks of dark hair to smother his features.  
"Y/N. Nice to meet you, Edward." 

"So what's a young woman like you doing around these parts?" He questioned, a concerned tone to his voice.  
"The drinks were cheaper than anywhere else."  
"Ahh. Good thinking."As he raised an index finger, I studied him for a moment. I could tell that he was quite apprehensive but there was something special that shone through. Eccentricity. Charisma. "You don't wanna waste money in Gotham, believe me." He nervously chuckled, sliding his glasses off and wiping them onto the metallic green fabric. 

Our content faces met, but interrupted by the smack of violence that hit the room. Deranged faces chanted, glowing in the crimson light that shone. As I turned to murmur a clever word to Ed, he'd disappeared from my vision. 

The cracking of bones and the ripping of flesh tugged my mind back. How could this be a normal thing for people to watch? It's barbaric! The Narrows. Some place.

As I tut and stroll towards the bar with an empty glass, I find Edward's slender body slouching over with a loud chortle unleashed from his lips. As I take a seat, I watch the tall figure shuffle money in satisfaction. "One Molten Blitz please." My voice caught Ed's attention, in the process putting the dollar notes down to one side.

"Hey guess what, Y/N?" An ecstatic expression gleamed into view, almost like a child.  
"I give in." I roll my eyes as he continues to fidget in his seat.  
"Ed's gonna be smart again!" He exclaimed, the creases in his face deepening with every word.  
"What?" I squinted.  
"It's... well... kinda a long story. Let's just say that I've been a bit frozen in thought recently."  
I sighed in irritation, downing my drink as he watched in admiration.

"Aren't you gonna mention what just happened?"  
"What? To Mr Murderface or to you finishing that drink so quickly?" Ed scoffed, pushing his empty glass towards the barman. "Another Grasshopper."  
"He got his arm ripped off for god sake!" A flush of anger filled my body. Is he being serious?  
"You're new here, aren't you?" He pitied, observing me with sympathy.  
"That's not the point, okay? It's still wrong and you should understand that." I snapped, grabbing my drink and retreating down the blackening alleyway. 

I hear fast footsteps behind me but I keep walking. Part of me wants to stop and interact with the charming man but the other part of me is too disgusted.  
"Y/N, please! Hear me out." I stop in my tracks. As I turn to face him, I watch the desperation in his eyes. As Edward caught his breaths, he grasped my shoulder in relief. "Gotham. It's not like any other town. You just learn to get used to what happens here. And the funky guy? I'm his manager. I'm simply part of this for money. Money to get my brain sorted out." He prodded his untidy head with his long finger as I tried to understand. I wanted to understand. I really did. 

"Ed, I'm sorry, but this is madness. I've got to go to the cops." As I turned towards the streetlights of the city away from his disappointed look, a sudden force slams me to the brick wall, causing my glass to smash onto the uneven ground. Edward's 6ft body closes in on mine as I shiver in distress.  
"Come on, Y/N. I'm meant to be the dumb one here." He tutted, studying me with a devilish glance.

Edward dragged me from the ground, shoving me to the wall with my back exposed. I attempted to yell against his weight but he smothered my mouth with his pale hand. His tall green figure leaned into the nook of my neck, nipping and tugging it's flesh with his blanched teeth. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Despite the sharp pain that now flourished through my body, I wanted more.

The man's hot breath comforted my skin as I encouraged his behaviour with my hand, wrapping it around the back of his neck. I tried to pull him in to touch lips, but he seized my action with his body. "Not so fast, dear. I'm in control." Edward's voice became almost unrecognisable, forming into croaky confidence. 

Edward tinkered with the hem of my underwear from under my skirt, eventually trailing them down to my boots. His fingers teased my heat, smugly cackling at the pleasure in my expression. I couldn't help but buck at his movements; uncontrollable shivers swarmed through me and I was in complete euphoria. 

As the man's fingers left me, I became a quivering mess overridden with lust. "Edward, please." I groaned. I needed his attention.  
"Wow, you're so wet for me, Y/N. And the thought that you wanted nothing to do with me. How wrong I was." He grinned, observing my frenzied appearance as he took steps forward to continue his intentions. 

I was greeted with satisfaction as I felt his hot breath against my skin; my security from the cold streets of Gotham. Without warning, Edward's bulging length slid inside of me, a whine escaping my lipstick-stained mouth. Deep thrusts conducted me as the brick wall grazed my palms. The man's forehead rippled with sweat, strands of his dark hair drowning in it. 

"Say my name, slut. The Riddler." He grunts, grasping at my H/C hair, my scalp throbbing.  
"Riddler." I hiss breathlessly. Unsatisfied from my response, Ed's hand moves down to my throat as I fall victim to his desires. "Say it again. And mean it this time." He growls as tears begin to stream from my blushing complexion. 

"Riddler!" I roar. And with that, warm flushes invade my body, sending me to orgasm. A wave of bliss swarmed through me as we both seized, Edward pulling out of me in exhaustion; groans echoed the alleyway. 

I collapsed to the paving stones, admiring the emerald hot mess that towered over me. I then stared down at the broken glass which settled into the cracks of the ground. Ed followed my gaze, pushing his glasses further up his nose.  
"I owe you a drink." He stated, a familiar crazed expression illuminating from the streetlights in the distance.


End file.
